gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Hevans Team
file:25hijoh.png Welcome to the Hevans Team that deals with the relationship between Sam and Kurt. This is a team for people who love the friendship between Sam and Kurt and possibly wish for more. Members #If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down #Bohemian-moon/BringontheKum KUM AT ME BRO. ;D #Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 15:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Let the rain wash away~ all the pain of yesterday~ 12:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 18:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Terupmoc 05:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC)I have a photo of them and they are cute together #Idobite 18:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I SHIP BOTH QUAM AND HEVANS #--[[User: Finchelfanno1|'Finchel, St.Berry, Bartie']] [[User talk:Finchelfanno1|'Quick, Chang2, Samtana, Hevans']] 13:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) = I ship Quam and Klaine also. #Froggy Lips If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #djulienr - OMG THIS NEEDS 2 HAPPEN OR ILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Tina Cohen-Chang ']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'When does Asian Santa arrive?']] 08:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) #Oops I did it again ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵃᵈ 17:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) #Jordan Sullivan 19:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) -I really want this to happen #puckelberry 4 evaheavans raine brittana and fabson rocks 12:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #LovesMeSomeKurt, though I do love all Kurt pairings because I just love Kurt #JustaSweetie 20:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #KURTxSmexy #Cute But Psycho It evens out 23:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek.0 #Pig&gleecrazy 15:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Dani99|'This could be the end of everything''... So why don't we go']][[User talk:Dani99|'Somewhere Only we Know?]] 01:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #ShiverGirl- 16:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #'''Lizzy - Whatisaluftballoon!!! #Hevans Is So On It Was On In Season One #FunnyFlyby- Me probably being the only person on this site who's signed Hevans, Quam, AND Klaine. If Sam is straight, I want him with Quinn, if not, I want him with Kurt. #[[User talk: Immagleek18|'Don't stop me now.']] Cause it's gonna be totally awesome. 01:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #Amazon ☺☻♥☻☺ 22:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User: Brittana21|'Leabanese']] [[User talk:Finchelfanno1|[I'm With Stoopid]]] 20:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna #I'll Be My Own Savior 17:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) #BrittBrittQuinny 03:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) #User:Ryan P94 10:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC)GO HEVEN WHOOP hope i signed it right ^.^ # CHRIS COLFER TALENTEDPURE AWESOME 08:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:StGroffles|'To live a creative life,']][[User talk:StGroffles|''' we must lose our fear ]]of being wrong. #User:Yukimi924 #yayforllamas:-D #Ke$ha blew the place and Usher wanted more. And where was I? #Star101 07:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Other Couple Alliances #Quick #Tartie #Quartie #Brittana #Finchel #Fabson #Pucktana #Puckleberry #Luck #St. Berry #Blainofsky ARMY RULES #You have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view 'Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY Featured Hevans Video thumb|500px|right Fanfiction What Duets should Kurt and Sam do? Leona Lewis- I got you Hinder-Lips of an Angel Solos- Kurt to Sam Solos- Sam to Kurt Gallery ' sam vs world.jpg HEVANS 1.jpg HEVANS 2.jpg HEVANS 3.jpg HEVANS 4.png HEVANS 5.png HEVANS 6.jpeg HEVANS 7.jpg HEVANS 8.gif HEVANS 9.jpg HEVANS 10.png HEVANS 11.jpg HEVANS 12.jpg Hevans - Rumours.gif Hevans 01.gif Hevans 2.jpg Hevans 3.png Hevans 5.jpg Hevans 6.jpg Hevans 7.png Hevans 8.png Hevans 9.jpg Hevans 10.jpg Hevans 12.gif Hevans 13.png Hevans 14.jpg Hevans 15.jpg Hevans 16.jpg 20tlawz.png Hevans 1.gif Tumblr lfbkh7R3ZF1qax2mfo1 500.gif Tumblr lh8sacM2i21qdds1yo1 500.png Tumblr ljip89FEux1qzb849o1 r1 500.gif Hevans 19.jpg Hevans 20.png TikeHevans.jpg Tumblr lih5gnaMhL1qf1sz1o1 r1 500.jpg tumblr_lkbaiiZoUA1qi8h79o1_500.png tumblr_lnz2dzYoRU1qe8rva.jpg tumblr_lnzo5unsRs1qi7jtwo1_500.gif tumblr_lnzz36GJj21qannd0o1_r1_500.png Tumblr lns2ncQ0AL1qb5chs.png.gif Tumblr lmw7ierUdn1qdds1yo1 500.png 2ujpd3k.jpg.gif 6pvplk.jpg 1z39vug.jpg 25hijoh.png 33w9wjq.jpg Tumblr lnhnn16zAw1qksolvo1 500.jpg Fjia9x.png how I think.png tumblr_litkizoNER1qd1240o1_500.jpg sweetkurtandsamwonderland.jpg tumblr_lc028tr79b1qagcpzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lc672yHYln1qczs01o1_500.jpg Tumblr_lei5nqXP5k1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg.jpeg koala.jpg kidnap koala.jpg tumblr_lacdwySUnk1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg how I think.png 1zn0ncj.jpg kum___trouty_mouth_likes_boys_by_lemonpie_art-d3dhbvz.jpg kum___bento_by_lemonpie_art-d3d1ne0.jpg Hevans slow dance.jpg kum___we_got_married_by_lemonpie_art-d3f3csi.jpg kum___pokemon_by_lemonpie_art-d3d1quz.jpg kurt_with_toys_blaine_and_sam_by_lemonpie_art-d3f3db6.jpg kum_brittana_double_date_by_lemonpie_art-d38ro5b.jpg kum_and_drarry_by_lemonpie_art-d3d1q7w.jpg it__s_not_that_cold__by_ajjizom-d3510qg.jpg the_red_thread_of_fate_by_ajjizom-d359f3b.jpg pizza_boy_by_ajjizom-d3gftwc.jpg breezy_by_ajjizom-d360ih3.jpg somebody_to_love_by_ajjizom-d3gfpbc.jpg all_i_see_is_you_by_ajjizom-d3gfpol.jpg valentine__s_day___kum_by_lemonpie_art-d39ci93.jpg kiss_the_boy_by_ajjizom-d35dglg.jpg kum___blame_it_on_the_alcohol_by_lemonpie_art-d3atlvr.jpg kum___kiss_by_lemonpie_art-d3d1mww.jpg hot_by_ajjizom-d359fhb.jpg the_boy_is_mine_by_ajjizom-d35114l.jpg i_want_to_hold_your_hand_by_ajjizom-d3gfqkx.jpg let_me_help_you_by_ajjizom-d3gfrtf.jpg unusual_you_by_jinshu-d3b9rq2.png role_reversal__by_ajjizom-d3513li.jpg gleeback_mountain_by_stephenaxlscott-d3bctdy.jpg late_by_ajjizom-d3gfplo.jpg kiss_by_ajjizom-d3gfnol.jpg happy_valentine__s_day_by_ajjizom-d39kv4a.jpg part_of_your_world_by_ajjizom-d35dgw4.jpg bunny_and_bear_cub_by_ajjizom-d359czp.jpg lemme_play_with_your_hair_by_ajjizom-d359el4.jpg piggyback_ride_by_ajjizom-d359dmh.jpg beach_date_by_ajjizom-d3gft41.jpg new_shirt_by_ajjizom-d359fdv.jpg mistletoe_by_ajjizom-d359cr5.jpg blaine_is_vanessa_by_ajjizom-d35dhcb.jpg hair_ruffling_by_ajjizom-d3511dv.jpg the_little_merman_by_ajjizom-d35dh6x.jpg problem__by_ajjizom-d3512cz.jpg couch_doodle_by_ajjizom-d359ccw.jpg kum_dance_with_me_by_ajjizom-d3511nd.jpg tea__by_ajjizom-d3511jm.jpg football_sam_and_cheerio_kurt_by_ajjizom-d3512l9.jpg Tumblr lojxg8WoyZ1qkus3k.jpg tumblr_lojp40NAWa1qfwreq.jpg 18603588.jpg tumblr_loi6q8dnxJ1qimch1.jpg tumblr_lojp40NAWa1qfwreq.jpg imagess.jpg tumblr_lesbb1mBXX1qczs01o1_400.jpg sing.gif woowzies.jpg tumblr_ldo2ovNZe41qannhdo1_500.jpg princess and prince.jpg tumblr_lekkx6DmtJ1qczs01o1_400.jpg tumblr_lez3acAlC51qczs01o1_500.jpg tumblr_lh2wqge1Kx1qe74dso1_500.jpg tumblr_lchftkwgu11qczs01o1_400.jpg tumblr_l66f0jkalx1qbg1p7o1_500.jpg it will happen.jpg 2wnacs1.gif tumblr_lb8bjvF8Nm1qd1240o1_500.jpg 2z83m2a.png 0009cdsc.jpg s640.jpg kurt-and-sam_design.png where_are_you_by_ajjizom-d3gfnyc.jpg sam___kurt_for_hyun_k_by_apeathesizeofthesun-d3d6nsk.jpg boyfriend_material_by_jinshu-d3do71w.png 36_by_michelangelo12-d3ef81c.jpg good_morning_love_by_jinshu-d3dcum5.png of_tennis_balls_and_bowties_by_jinshu-d3f43xw.png kitty_kurt__puppy_sam_n_blaine_by_megiko_chan-d3fwfmu.jpg glee__their_blondes_by_volcano89-d3deep8.jpg glee___happy_to_give_by_layclay-d38czl8.jpg tumblr_loi0r0RDdq1qkus3ko1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_loi0r0RDdq1qkus3ko2_r3_250.jpg glee___bleachers_by_layclay-d39uttq.jpg 4ce7dee39d353c97aa2721acab8569e3-d37q9i6.jpg your_majesty_by_jinshu-d33e0hs.jpg sam_and_kurt_by_hyun_k-d3a9qi0.jpg 6fec6457c93fb4bfc6669427315f3401-d37bkhs.jpg kns_by_hyun_k-d38rl52.jpg uniform_by_phennin-d39t5je.jpg sam_and_kurt_2_by_hyun_k-d3afpbx.jpg glee___sam_and_kurt_by_layclay-d37aaco.jpg glee___runner_by_layclay-d3asm8u.jpg glee___the_lights__the_lights_by_layclay-d3alfuq.jpg c4f9b4a2ae73bd0418f5fa5a41478cea-d37ieu9.jpg sam_kurt__wearing_his_jersey_by_muchacha10-d30iq9k.jpg sam_mercedes_kurt.png princeycsk.jpg glee__hevan_or_sinn__by_muchacha10-d30zs3x.jpg hevans__people_do_crazy_things_by_muchacha10-d358xzn.jpg glee__le_jazz_hawt_by_muchacha10-d30s9mu.jpg glee__best_night_of_my_life_by_muchacha10-d31gfdo.jpg sam and kurt once upon a dream.jpg just_comfort_by_mille1040-d3gef02.jpg kummers_are_kummimng_by_saveistaired-d413kj5.jpg sleep_by_iichan_by_fuyoshigleek-d3gylyi.jpg happily_ever_after_by_jinshu-d3bt8o0.png red_string_by_chikisingergrl-d37op8s.jpg venus_and_mars_by_jinshu-d33wxow.jpg ' Category:Teams